The present invention relates generally to improvements in the production of napped fabrics and it relates more particularly to an improved method of producing flocked webs and the resulting improved product.
In the manufacture of napped fabrics such as velvet, suede, plush, and the like, short fibers known as flock are deposited on an adhesive coated fabric or cloth while oriented in a direction perpendicular to the cloth under the influence of an electrostatic field, and the adhesive is thereafter set to anchor the flock in an upright position to the cloth. The flocked fabric produced by the conventional methods and those which have been heretofore proposed possess numerous drawbacks. They are stiff to the touch and generally have a very poor hand; they are not highly resistant to cleaning solvents and detergents; they are gas impervious and hence have no breathability, and they otherwise leave much to be desired. The known methods of producing flocked webs in addition to producing inferior products possess other disadvantages and have little versatility and adaptability.